(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of temporarily powering a personal residence or commercial building using a generator that is built into the heating and air conditioning unit. The built-in generator runs on the natural gas or liquified propane that is used to power the heating function of the heating and air conditioning unit. The user will have heating, cooling, and electrical power throughout their home during extended periods of time, including during power outages, with the push of a button.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, numerous storms, including hurricanes Sandy and Katrina, have taken out portions of the electrical grid resulting in extended electrical outages. Although storms frequently cause electrical outages, natural gas lines are usually unaffected. Additionally, many people experiencing electrical power outages have access to propane, which is cheap and readily available at most convenience stores. There is a significant need for a method and apparatus to utilize natural gas and propane to power homes and commercial buildings during times that electrical power is unavailable. Additionally, natural gas and LP are currently significantly cheaper sources of power than electrical energy. Electrical power is typically generated from burning coal. Natural gas and LP are cleaner to burn than coal producing lower levels of carbon emission. A method and system that allows the use of natural gas and/or LP to power the electrical needs of a home or commercial building will save consumers money and will reduce carbon emissions into the environment.
Currently, gas generators are readily available at many home improvement stores and sporting good stores. A gas generator allows a user to power electrical devices when electrical power is disrupted. Although gas generators may be used during electrical power outages to power a portion of a residence's needs, they have numerous disadvantages. In order to start and maintain a gas generator, a user must have access to large quantities of gasoline because gas generators are highly inefficient burning copious amounts of gasoline while providing little electrical power. Anyone relying on a gas generator must keep a large supply of gasoline “on hand” because gasoline stations, which are likely to be suffering from the same electrical power outage, will be unable to pump and sell gasoline when their pumps are shut down due to a lack of electrical power. Gasoline utilized in the generator must be “fresh” or purchased recently because additives in gasoline breakdown overtime and will gum up the generator preventing it from starting. Additionally, over time water condenses within the gasoline storage container contaminating the gasoline and preventing the generator from starting or causing it to gum up and stop once started. Portable generators operating on natural gas and liquid propane (“LP”) are ineffective at powering a home or commercial building because of improper installation of the generator, installing a generator that is too small to power basic needs of the home or commercial building, and problems with proper ventilation of exhaust fumes. Gas, diesel, natural gas, and LP generators must be placed in an open area to protect users from exhaust fumes which can be lethal. Gas-powered generators create a lot of noise. A typical neighbor experiences a sound pressure level of 35 dBA at night and 45 dBA during the daytime. A diesel-powered gas generator can generate from 110 to 115 dB per picowatt of energy produced. Gas generators produce enough noise pollution to readily disturb neighbors even during daylight hours. There is a need for an apparatus or method that allows a natural gas or LP generator to power the electrical needs of a residence or commercial building that is easy to install and operate, does not expose humans or animals to harmful exhaust, and lacks the loud operating noises common to commercially available generators.
A number of electrical generating devices has been disclosed in the prior art. Several devices have been disclosed that provide backup electrical power to energize heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems. Brandt (US 2008/0251593 A1) discloses coupling a natural gas or propane line to a generator so that boiler would continue to pump hot water through a home, heating said home, until electric power is restored to the home. The Brandt invention either vents the generator through the chimney of the home or mounts the generator outside of the home. The device of Brandt only powers the boiler or other home heating device. Kaiser (US 2012/0282561 A1) discloses a method of installing and using a backup electrical generator so that the backup generator and the heating apparatus are positioned proximate to each other and they both share a common exhaust flue. The device of Kaiser provides an apparatus and method of generating electrical power via the fuel input of the heating apparatus so that the electrical power generated operates the heating apparatus when the electrical generator is powered on. But, the device of Kaiser is not suitable to power the electrical needs of the building. Gravestock (EP 2 787 301 A1) discloses a power generating system wherein an electrical generator is tied into the gas-powered supply line that supplies the heating system. Activation of the electrical generator can be automatic or manual when the flow of electrical power into the heating system drops below a certain threshold. None of these devices offers an apparatus or method of providing electrical power to the home or commercial building.
Furst (U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,328) discloses a backup power system for electrical appliances. The backup system includes an electric battery utilizing a DC current with a charging circuit to connect to a charging mechanism, a circuit to connect the battery to the appliance, and a converter for converting DC current from the backup battery to AC current for the appliance. The device of Furst lacks sufficient battery capacity to power the electrical needs of a home or commercial building.
Other devices have been disclosed that seek to power the electrical needs of a home or commercial building. Hawkins (U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,159 B1) discloses a wheeled, manually movable, internal combustion engine powered electric generator mounted in a rigid frame formed of tubular steel elements. The electricity generating components of the device mount to the bottom of the steel frame, the internal combustion engine mounts toward the rear end of the frame, and a propane tank mounts above the engine proximate to a battery charger. While this device may power the temporary electrical needs of a home or building during a power outage, the size of the propane tank limits the length of time this device could power a building. Additionally, because the device is not covered or protected from the elements, it could not be maintained and stored outside in environmental conditions. This device would need to be positioned in an outside area and connected to the electric load upon a power outage. Although this device would be easy to service once connected to the electrical load, difficulties in positioning and connecting the device hamper its usage. And, this device does not address noise issues relating to electrical generators. Poletti et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,505 B1) discloses a backup generator positioned on a multi-level cabinet proximate to a fuel tank. The invention of Poletti is designed to provide backup power to electronic devices, such as a personal communications system (“PCS”) site. The device of Poletti et al. includes a cabinet enclosing the electronics protecting them from environmental conditions. The backup generator is wired into the power line servicing the PCS and detects when a power failure has occurred. The backup generator provides power to the PCS when the power is out and deactivates when power is restored to the power line servicing the PCS. Although this device is able to power the PCS for multiple days, it would be unable to power the needs of a residence or commercial building. Additionally, this device is useful in remote areas and would not be suitable in a residential neighbor where noise levels are regulated.
Currently, many home builders and electrics may wire a three-prong outlet from the breaker box to allow a user to plug in a generator to power a home. Many breaker boxes are installed in an interior areas of a home, for example in a basement beneath an interior stairwell. Installing a generator through an electrical outlet stemming from a breaker box requires that the generator to be installed very near the breaker box so that the cord of the generator can reach the outlet. This may be difficult to impossible to do in certain situations. Additionally, this configuration requires a fuel source that must be vented outside the home into a safe area, which may not be possible to perform within the close proximity of the breaker box.
A number of inventions have been disclosed that include an automatic transfer switch to disconnect power from the main entering a residence and feed power generator power to certain selected fuses within the breaker box. Donald B. Espeut, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 8,222,548 B2) discloses a mechanical automatic transfer switch that is able to manually manipulate both the main breaker and the auxiliary generator breaker so that the generator is powered up only after the main breaker is placed in an “off” position. The Espeut device does not allow for the charging of a battery to initiate the start of the generator because power is not provided to the generator unless the main breaker is in an “off” position. Also, the invention of Espeut only powers certain enumerated outlets within a residence. If a desired outlet has not been previously routed from the device to the auxiliary generator, power can not be directed to the outlet. Devices with automatic transfer switches are typically expensive and their installation and maintenance is expensive as well.
There exists a need for a backup electrical generator that is permanently affixed to the home or commercial building to be serviced, said generator must be able to provide electrical power to the home or commercial building for an extended period of time in case of a power outage lasting for a week or more, said generator must be in compliance with local noise regulations, said generator must be protected from environmental conditions, and said generator must be safely vented so that exposure to harmful exhaust is minimized or eliminated. Said generator should be able to power any desired outlet of the residence or commercial building. Said generator should be relatively inexpensive to purchase, install, and maintain. Having a generator incorporated with the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system of a home reduces the costs of purchasing, installing, and maintaining said auxiliary power.